There has been known a conventional electric vacuum cleaner which generates negative pressure by driving a motor fan and sucks dust and the like to be collected by the negative pressure.
A motor fan is generally disposed in a back part of a main body case which constitutes an outer wall of a cleaner main body, and an intake vent of its motor fan is directed forward. Collection members such as a dust collection filter and a dust collection case are disposed ahead of the motor fan, and the electric vacuum cleaner is constructed in order for the dust to be collected in the dust collection case while introducing the negative pressure into the dust collection case by the motor fan.
However, for the above electric vacuum cleaner, there has been a problem that the undesired sound generated by the rotation of the motor fan is very noisy.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electric vacuum cleaner capable of reducing the noise generated by rotation of a fan.